Jutes
General Information Norse|culture = Danish (Nordic)|tech_group = Barbarian (until 550) Western (since 550) |government = Barbarian Tribe (until 550) Monarchy (since 550) |rank = Kingdom|capital = Vestjylland (15)|tag = JUT|development = Start: 26}} is a Norse Danish barbarian tribe located in the North Jutland and Denmark areas, Scandinavia region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the barbarians border fellow Norse countries ( east across the Öresund), Germanic countries ( south) and the waters of the Kattegat area of the Baltic Sea region east and the North Sea area of the North Atlantic region west. The barbarian tribe will reform into a proper monarchy at the start of the year 550. , losing cores, will be annexed by Norse at the start of year 650, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Note: Instead of being a "Barbarian Tribe" the country functioned as a generic "Tribe" government. See also: Angles, Heruli, Denmark Decisions Form Denmark * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Danish ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Siâland (12), Fyn (14), Vestjylland (15) and Nordjylland (1984) ** At Peace * Effect(s): ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Skâneland, North Jutland and Denmark ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Danish Ideas and Traditions ** Obtain new missions Form Scandinavian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Nordic ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 65 ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Birka (1), Lund (6), Skaraborg (7), Sjaelland (12), Vestjylland (15), and Akershus (17) * Effect(s): ** Change country into ** Country is no longer part of the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Scandinavia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 10 Prestige Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) (until 550) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 536) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Strategy From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Norse Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +25.0% National Sailors Modifier ** -15.0% Ship Costs * Ambitions: ** +5.0% Discipline * Ideas: ** Viking Raids: *** +15.0% Morale of Navies ** Norse Exploration: *** +40.0% Colonial Range *** +10.00 Global Settler Increase ** Norse Colonization: *** +1 Colonists *** Can Recruit Explorers and Conquistadors ** Adopt Feudal System: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Valhalla Awaits: *** +15.0% Morale of Armies ** Encouraged Fishing: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** Implement Hogting: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier Category:Countries Category:Bugged Category:Western Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Norse countries Category:Danish countries Category:Nordic countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)